Saving Curse
by Forbiddenrace1
Summary: When Jaypaw starts to have strange dreams that become a mirror reality, he wonders if he's directly connected to a new prophecy. What will Jaypaw and the rest of the clan do when they find out an enemy of their's will become their greatest salvation? R
1. Prologue

Step by step she moved forward. Her light brown fur brushed against the bushes and her white paws crunched on some fallen leaves. _Leaves? Why are there leaves on the ground during new-leaf?_ Everything was still and the moon shone brightly above her. She realized she was dreaming and knew then she had to go on. She heard a noise behind her and saw a small gray blur move behind some bramble.

"Come out!" She commanded. The figure came out and she saw that it was Jaypaw.

"What are you doing in the dream?" She hissed.

"How should I know? It's not like I wanted to get in here." He retorted.

"Well then you should leave." Leafpool told him

"Don't you think I've tried?" Jaypaw replied.

"Well if you cant you'd better stick around with me. There's probably a reason for it."

They came to a pool that shone silver under the moon. She sat down and gazed around. Then she heard a rustle in the leaves. A dark gray she-cat with a broad, flat face came out and sat in front of her on the other side of the pool.

"It's good to see you again Leafpool." The she-cat said. "And you too Jaypaw." Jaypaw just turned and ignored her. He wasn't too fond of her, she was always hissing at him for something when ever he saw her I his dreams.

"It's good to see you too Yellowfang." Leafpool replied, ignoring Jaypaw's lack of respect. "How are you?"

"I am well." Yellowfang nodded. Yellowfang had been the mentor of Leafpool's mentor, Cinderpelt. The Leafpool heard more rustling and another cat came out of the bushes next to Yellowfang. It was a beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat.

"Spottedleaf!" Leafpool purred. She hadn't seen Spottedleaf in a long time. She was the current medicine cat when her father, Firestar, had just come to the clan. She died when rouges attacked ThunderClan. Spottedleaf dipped her head to Leafpool. "It's good to see you too"

"So why have you brought _us_ here?" Leafpool asked hinting at the presence of Jaypaw.

"All will become clear shortly." Spottedleaf said. "But we have to wait for the others."

"Others?" Jaypaw and Leafpool echoed in unison.

Just then the bushes to their left started to move and a small tabby tom came out. Leafpool recognized him before Jaypaw even looked to see who it was. It was Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat. Cinderpelt had been very good friends with him, more than usual medicine cats. Leafpool was about to mew a greeting when another sound came from her right. She looked to see a short-tailed brown tom come out. It was Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat. Shortly after his apprentice Kestrelpaw cautiously followed.

"Spottedleaf, what's going on? It's like it's a meeting at the moonpool at half moon, but that's many days away." Leafpool questioned.

"This is very urgent," Spottedleaf began, "too urgent to wait."

"Then what is it?" Littlecloud asked. Leafpool noticed he was shifting his paws uneasily. She was just as unsettled by this herself. _What is so urgent that they have to call all the medicine cats together in one dream to tell them before the half moon? What about Mothwing? She would never get the message._ Leafpool was the only cat that knew that shortly before Mothwing's brother, Hawkfrost, died; he got her to believe there was no StarClan. Now she no longer shared dreams with them making it hard her to teach her apprentice Willowpaw the ways of the medicine cat. _If this message is so urgent then RiverClan would never find out about it!_

"Not all the cats are here yet. We have time." Yellowfang said coolly.

Shortly after another cat appeared behind the two WindClan cats. Leafpool realized it was Willowpaw. Leafpool sighed realizing that even apprentices would be here to know what StarClan had to say._RiverClan would know bout this after all!_ Leafpool thought. Then most cats started to appear around the group. She realized they were StarClan warriors. They gathered closely and stared down at them.

"Alright, we're ready." Spottedleaf said.

"Wait what about Mothwing?" Willowpaw exclaimed.

"She isn't asleep right now." Came a voice. All the cats looked around. Mudfur, the medicine cat before Mothwing immerged from the group. "Willowpaw, you'll have to tell Mothwing about this when you wake up." Willowpaw nodded.

_I hope that's true._ Leafpool thought to herself.

"Now," came a voice. Everyone looked. Four cats came and faced the cats. All cats' eyes were wide when they saw them. The four cats that stood in front of them where previous leaders from each clan. Bluestar from ThunderClan; Nightstar from ShadowClan; Tallstar from WindClan; and Crookedstar from RiverClan. They opened their mouths to speak and as if their words came from one cat their message echoed around the pool of cats.

Jaypaw jumped and breathed heavy. He heard Leafpool stir and he looked in her direction.

"Did that really happen?" Leafpool asked. All Jaypaw could do was nod. He was too shaken from the prophecy they for told.

_That who walks on two will walk on four and a curse will become salvation._

* * *

**Dundundun! Suspense! Oh my! Hope you liked the beginning of this story :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

It was hot and the air was still. Jaypaw put his nose into the air and sniffed. Things smelled familiar and yet he got a chill down his spine. He tentatively put one paw in front of the other and continued on. He knew he was dreaming but his curiosity kept him going. He wanted to know why he was here. The wind started to lightly blow and he sniffed again. His eyes widened with the new smell. _Twolegs!_ He stood still. Was this a message from StarClan that twolegs where going to take over the forest again.

He remembered when his mother and father with the help of some other cats from other clans had to bring the clans to a new place to live because twolegs had destroyed their camps. Jaypaw shook his head of the thought of monster turning up trees and rocks and heading right into the ThunderClan camps. He wasn't born at the time but from all the stories the other cat told made him think he was had been there at the time. Then he smelled something else. _Blood!_ Jaypaw looked around frantically. He then realized the forest around him was drenched with blood. It clung to the bushes and trees. He looked down and saw he was standing in blood. It lay on the ground like a blanket of snow in leaf-bare. Then a shrilling scream came from nowhere.

Jaypaw jolted awake breathing heavy. He heard Leafpool stir.

"You ok Jaypaw?" She asked, drowsily.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Are you sure? With the way you were yelling the camp would wake up thinking a fox was attacking." Said Leafpool with concern.

"I'm fine!" Jaypaw replied sharply.

"Ok, if you say so." Leafpool put her head back down and went back to sleep. Jaypaw knew it wasn't like her to pry and she wouldn't ask him to say anything unless he really wanted to but he also knew she was always concerned about him. Ever since the message StarClan gave them a few nights before Leafpool had been on edge, always asking him if he had gotten anymore signs. He wasn't going to tell her about the dream until he was clear about it himself. Thought he didn't really want to think about it ever again.

Jaypaw tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't get the dream out of his head keeping him awake. The smell of blood was still lingering in his nose. He shuttered when he remembered it. The twoleg smell, the blood, and the shrilling scream of pain. Jaypaw desperately wanted to go back to sleep and forget about it, but he couldn't. The dream was too haunting. And that voice. _What did it say?_ Jaypaw asked himself. He couldn't remember, but it still chilled his bones to the core. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

He poked his head out of the medicine den and listened for any cats. All was still except the faint breathing from Leafpool behind him. He padded to the bramble tunnel that led to the forest.

"Going out?" Came a voice. Jaypaw sniffed and recognized Spiderleg's sent.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured I'd go for a walk." Jaypaw responded.

"Well don't wander too far." Spiderleg warned. Jaypaw ignored his warning and padded through the tunnel. He always resented how the other treated him. They might see him as blind but he could see all the same.

Jaypaw pushed his way over a fallen tree and landed heavily on his paws on the other side. He didn't go any further. He had an uneasy feeling about his surroundings. Everything was unusually quiet. He sniffed but could only smell the damp dew stained forest. He cautiously moved forward. A part of him wanted to find out what was out there but the other wanted to run back to the safety of the camp.

Jaypaw continued on, keeping his senses alert. A twig snapped and he stopped. He swiveled his ears and intently listened. Another twig snapped making him flinch. He crept under a bush and waited. Another twig snapped and he heard rustling a ways off. But he knew it was coming closer. Jaypaw held his breath. He wished he could smell what it was but he was downwind.

The rusting continued and then stopped. Jaypaw didn't move. The bush began to rustle again and Jaypaw caught the whiff of rabbit. Just then a rabbit came bursting out of the brush and sped off past the place Jaypaw was hiding. Jaypaw's blood ran cold. He knew by the fear sent coming off the rabbit, it wasn't what he had been hearing off in the distance. Then he heard loud howling noises and loud stomping. The wind changed and the creatures sent drifted into his nose. _Twolegs!_ Jaypaw sat even more still than before. He did not want them to find him. The twolegs continued to stomp around and shout about causing Jaypaw's fur to stand on end. The twolegs continued on and soon he could no longer hear them. Jaypaw cautiously came out of his hiding spots and sniffed around, his fur still bristling. When he was sure the danger was gone he let his fur lay flat. He sat down and licked his chest and contemplated what just happened. Jaypaw got this strange feeling the twolegs where looking for something. He decided to go back to the camp just incase they came back. Jaypaw was so lost in thought he ended up going a different way than he came. When he finally realized it he didn't mind.

Jaypaw continued on and past an old badger set and abandoned fox den. He then realized there was once again an eerie silence in the forest. He stopped and listened. Nothing. A shiver ran through Jaypaw's spine. He knew something was out there and he did not intend on finding out what it was. Jaypaw broke into a run to try and out run it. He then realized he was making too much noise and it could easily follow him. He slowed down and quietly stalked through the forest. Jaypaw's heart beat faster and faster as he moved on. His fur, again, stood on end.

Jaypaw then stepped in a warm puddle. He stopped. He knew it hadn't rained in a few days. Jaypaw then realized there was something strange about this puddle. He kept his paw there and thought about it. The puddle was warm and sticky and smelled familiar. Jaypaw's eyes widened as he realized what it was. _Blood!_ He jumped away only to fall on his side in another puddle of blood. Jaypaw jumped up and began to panic. The memories of his dream flooded back to him. He remembered the blood-soaked forest and the blood curdling scream.

Panic surged within him and he ran. He didn't want to hear that scream again. But he was too late. The scream came to his protest. He stopped dead when he heard it.

"_Stop! Please don't! Ah!"_

Jaypaw flattened his ear. He realized those were the words from his dream. He felt weak from fear. He wanted to lay down where he was but there was the sound of movement behind him so he ran. He ran as fast as he could. He didn't look back to listen if he was being followed.

Spiderleg looked at the tunnel and he saw it move vigorously. He expected it to be Jaypaw coming casually back from his stroll but he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see. Jaypaw hurled himself through the bramble tunnel. Spiderleg staggered backwards and his eyes widened at the sight of blood on Jaypaw.

Jaypaw ignored Spiderleg and headed right for Leafpool's den. He ran inside and screamed her name. Leafpool woke immediately and looked at him. Her eyes widened when she saw his state.

"Tell me what happened!" She demanded.

* * *

**Muahahahah! I ended the chapter! I'm evil!...well...not really... Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

Jaypaw couldn't catch his breath. He was so weak from running. He had run through the forest as fast as he could just so he could escape the living nightmare he was in. Jaypaw fell to the ground and his eyes shut. He wanted to open them. He wanted to tell Leafpool what had happened, but be couldn't. He could barely breathe. He could barely hear her speaking to him. Then all was quiet.

The sweet sent of herbs drifted into Jaypaw's nose. It was familiar and yet foreign to him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a blurred shaped of a dark colored cat crouched in front of him. As his vision cleared he began to recognize the cat.

"Spottedleaf?" He asked, weakly. "What's going on?"

"I've come to tell you the forest is in grave danger." She whispered to him.

"W-what do you mean?" Jaypaw stuttered.

"Times of hardship and tribulation are coming," Spottedleaf began. "You will need to trust you heart and judgment and remember the prophecy."

"I don't under stand," he admitted.

"You will in time Jaypaw." She smiled. "Just remember what you saw and will see to come and follow you heart."

"Follow my heart?" Jaypaw echoed. "What does that mean?"

"Follow you're heart…" Her voice trailed off as she disappeared.

"Wait! Please tell me what you mean!" He jumped up and tried to make her shape stay, but he was too late. It had already vanished. Only her sweet scent lingered and the words she spoke rang in his head. His surroundings began to fade and he started to feel sleepy. Jaypaw laid down and closed his eyes.

Jaypaw slowly opened his eyes to only see blackness. He was no longer dreaming and blind once more. He heard voices as he came to and smelled many scents around him. He began to recognize them. Leafpool was frantically checking him to make sure he was ok. He could smell his father Brambleclaw, who he could tell by his breathing, was pacing nervously. He felt a few bodies next to him. He realized they were his mother, Squirrelflight, his sister, Hollypaw, and his brother, Lionpaw. Jaypaw stirred to let them know he was awake. He would tell they were all looking at him at this point.

"Jaypaw?" It was Hollypaw who spoke first. Jaypaw lifted his head and looked at her.

"Jaypaw!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. She rubbed her head against his affectionately and purred loudly. Jaypaw could tell his father had joined them. Leafpool pushed her way to Jaypaw and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I-I think so," he stammered. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Leafpool explained.

"After you came crashing into the camp, waking most of us up." Hollypaw teased, giving him a quick lick over the ear. Jaypaw heard Brambleclaw stifle a chuckle.

"Jaypaw," Leafpool began, "What did you see? What terrified you so much?"

Jaypaw looked down at his paws and shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to think about it. There was so much blood. So much pain in that scream.

"Jaypaw please." Leafpool lick his ear. "We need to know if it's going to be a threat to ThunderClan."

"Firestar has refused to send out any patrols." Brambleclaw added. "He won't risk it."

"It has to do with the blood that was on you didn't it?" Lionpaw questioned. Jaypaw slowly nodded. Squirrelflight affectionately licked his head.

"Don't worry," She began, "I cleaned it off you." Jaypaw let out a faint purr.

"Jaypaw…" Hollypaw couldn't say anymore. She was too scared. She pressed her muzzle into his fur, taking in his familiar scent. Jaypaw looked up at Leafpool.

"I think Firestar should be here to listen to what I have to say." He whispered.

Leafpool looked at Brambleclaw and he nodded. He left the medicine den and headed for Firestar's den. Moments later Brambleclaw returned with Firestar and the previous deputy, Graystripe. Firestar laid down in front of Jaypaw and briefly touched his shoulder showing Jaypaw he was there.

"Tell me what happened." Firestar ordered. Jaypaw looked at him and told him everything. From the prophecy, to the first dream, to pools of blood all over the forest. Jaypaw could feel how troubled Firestar was but he kept going.

"Then Spottedleaf came and told me great trouble was ahead and all would become clear soon." Jaypaw ended. He was not about to tell Firestar the other part of Spottedleaf's message.

"Thank you Jaypaw," Firestar began. "Now I know to tell the rest of the clan not to go near that part of out territory until we know it's safe."

All Jaypaw could do was nod. He felt weak with exhaustion.

"Will you address the clan?" Brambleclaw ventured. Firestar nodded. Jaypaw heard them leave and put his head on his paws.

"Do you want us to stay here?" Squirrelflight asked him. Jaypaw didn't reply.

"I think we should leave him to rest." Leafpool put in. "He's had a rough night." Squirrelflight nodded and got up to leave calling for Lionpaw and Hollypaw. Leafpool went over to the other side of her den and started to sort out some herbs.

"When you're better we can see if you can do battle training with us if you'd like." Hollypaw said.

"Or hunting." Lionpaw added.

Jaypaw knew they were just trying to help but he knew it would never happen. Because he was unable to do any of those things he was forced to be a medicine cat.

"Leafpool will probably have something for me to do by then." Jaypaw lied. Everyone knew because he was blind it was impossible for him to become a proper warrior so he was forced into becoming a medicine cat.

"Oh, well if she doesn't have anything for you to do tell us, ok?" Lionpaw said. Hollypaw's tail drooped. She knew Jaypaw was making excuses and didn't want to make them look bad but she really hoped he would want to try to go out. Lionpaw nudged her along and they both left. Leafpool came back and put some herbs in front of Jaypaw.  
"Here, eat these." She instructed. Jaypaw looked at her and then at the herbs. He hesitantly lapped them up.

"You know they were only trying to help." Leafpool pointed out. "You could have been nice enough to accept it."

"What's the point?" Jaypaw retorted. "If I could have done any of those things I wouldn't have come to be a medicine cat."

"They just wanted you to be there with them." Leafpool retorted back. "When will you learn you're not alone and there are cats who want you to be around them." Before Jaypaw could respond Leafpool stalked away. Jaypaw looked down at his paws and thought. He realized she was right. He decided he would go with his brother and sister tomorrow but he wanted to sleep before he told them. Jaypaw curled up and heard Firestar call the clan to the high rock to tell them what Jaypaw had told him about. Jaypaw put his tail over his nose to give him comfort in hopes he would have a peaceful sleep. After a little while of waiting sleep finally took him.

Jaypaw wandered the woods. He started to wonder why he kept coming to this part of the forest and if they were dreams from StarClan. Everything was silent. He continued on looking all around him. Jaypaw had a bad feeling he was being watched. As he walked things became more and more familiar. He walked on until he heard something. He listened closer and it sounded like staggered breathing.

Jaypaw crept forward into a bush and peered through to the other side. His eyes widened at the site in front of him. Blood was everywhere and the source was right in front of him. Jaypaw could see it was still breathing but its breathing was shallow. He crept closer to see what it was. It weakly lifted up its head and stared right at him. He froze with terror. _A female twoleg! _He couldn't move. He had never seen a twoleg before but the way the elders described them this creature fit the picture. The two caught eye contact and he saw all the pain in her eyes. Jaypaw felt a sharp pain in his heart. He knew what it was too. He was feeling sorry for the creature.

He forced himself to step forward but stopped when he heard a loud crashing noise. The twoleg lifted her head and her eyes widened. She looked back at him, eyes full of fear.

"Run!" She hissed at him. Jaypaw didn't move. He was too stunned. "Run!" She hissed again. "If you don't they'll get you. Now run and don't ever come back!"

Jaypaw turned on his heals and ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Everything started to fade around him and then soon became black.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so boring. I needed something to lead up to the next part and this was the chapter. I promise the next one will be better!**


	4. Chapter 3

Jaypaw awoke with a start. He listened to only hear the business of the clan. He heard Leafpool rummaging around looking for herbs.

"So you're awake." Leafpool said, hearing him stir. "How are you?"

"Better." He sighed. He didn't feel as bad, but his recent dream was still bothering him.

"That's good." Leafpool purred. She noticed he was looking uncomfortable. "Are you ok?" Jaypaw shuffled his front paws. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not.

"I'm fine." He lied. Before Leafpool could press anymore they heard paws quickly heading to the den. Two kits poked their heads through the entrance. One was a white she-cat and the other was a reddish tabby tom. They scampered inside and called for Leafpool. Leafpool mewed a greeting.

"Icekit, Foxkit, what do you want?" Leafpool asked kindly.

"Hollypaw and Lionpaw where wondering if Jaypaw was awake so he could go on a hunting patrol with them." Icekit, the she-cat, said eagerly.

"Yeah so we figured we'd ask for them." Foxkit was bouncing up and down.

"I don't see why not." Leafpool looked at Jaypaw. "That is if you really are felling better."

"I'm fine" Jaypaw got to his feet. He stumbled a bit but steadied himself. Icekit and Foxkit bounced around him, every so often nudging him a little faster out of the medicine den. Jaypaw padded to the fresh-kill pile where he could smell his brother's scent.

"Hey Lionpaw." Jaypaw greeted.

"Hi!" Lionpaw exclaimed, jumping to his paws. "So you decided to come?"

"Yeah I-" Jaypaw was interrupted.

"We both needed to get out." Leafpool said padding towards them. "I need to collect herbs anyways." Jaypaw and Lionpaw both looked at each other. Jaypaw shook his head indicating he had no idea what was going on. Leafpool left them and headed for Ashfur to talk to him about the patrol. Lionpaw watched as the two cats conversed. He thought he saw his mentor glancing at them but wasn't sure. Leafpool left Ashfur and headed to Firestar's den.

Lionpaw pushed the rest of his thrush towards Jaypaw.

"You'll need it if you're hunting all day." Lionpaw explained. Jaypaw took it realizing how hungry he was and devoured it with a few ravenous bites. When he was done he heard familiar pawsteps padding to him and Lionpaw.

"Hi!" It was Hollypaw.

"Hey." Lionpaw responded.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Lionpaw and Jaypaw both nodded. They padded to Ashfur who was talking to Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, and Birchfall. The three warriors looked at them as they came closer.

"We just have to wait for Leafpool to come back." Ashfur explained. "I'm not sure why she had to tell him she was leaving."

"Maybe it's because there won't be any medicine cats in the camp when she leaves. Jaypaw is also coming with us after all." Birchfall put in. Squirrelflight nodded in agreement. Ashfur hissed in frustration and stalked off to the bramble tunnel.

"He won't leave with out us right?" Hollypaw questioned.

"He'll be fine." Birchfall replied. "He's just angry no one agreed with him because he doesn't seem to use his brain sometimes."

"What brain?" Squirrelflight responded. The group purred in amusement. They heard pawsteps behind them and looked to see Leafpool padding towards them. She nodded at them and they headed off.

Lionpaw looked up and could tell it was way past sun high. He looked at the others in the patrol who were taking a break. They were on their way back to the camp when Leafpool had spotted some herbs she needed. Lionpaw's eyes glowed as he looked at the good size pile of fresh-kill they had made. Even Jaypaw had been successful. He had caught three mice and squirrel. Everyone was amazed, especially Leafpool and Ashfur. Lionpaw yawned. He was getting tired of waiting for Leafpool to return. She was taking her sweet loving time getting back.

He walked over to Hollypaw and Jaypaw who were talking close together. He was about to say something when Leafpool walked back with a mouth full of herbs.

"About time you came back." Jaypaw spat.

"We thought you might gotten lost on your way back." Hollypaw joked. Leafpool rolled her eyes and walked over to Ashfur. He seemed to greet her in the manner was the Lionpaw's sibling had. Leafpool pushed her way past Ashfur and headed for camp. The other in the group took that as a sign to move on as well.

The group padded on until Jaypaw stopped and looked around, his ears pricked.

"What? What is it?" Lionpaw asked as he barely dodged his brother's abrupt stop.

"Something isn't right." Jaypaw whispered. They all looked around.

"I don't see what you're talking about." Lionpaw whispered back.

"Is something wrong?" Birchfall asked. Lionpaw then noticed the whole patrol had stopped and was looking at them.

"Something isn't right" Jaypaw repeated to them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ashfur grunted. "Everything _looks_ fine."

"That may be the case but nothing _sounds_ ok." Jaypaw retorted. Ashfur's fur bristled at Jaypaw's defiance. Lionpaw listened intently.

"He's right!" Lionpaw exclaimed. Ashfur listened and his fur began to lie flat. The rest of the group became uneasy and clustered together. A crow took off near them and sounded an alarm. The cats flattened themselves to the ground. A loud thundering noise came from their left.

"What's that?" Hollypaw whispered.

"We'll find out soon enough." Ashfur replied. The noise became louder and louder. A large flying mass came crashing through the forest and the cats scattered into the surrounding brush. Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw peered out of their hiding place. Jaypaw sniffed around and eyes widened.

"What is it?" Hollypaw asked. Without answering Jaypaw crept forward. The other cats came out of hiding and looked at the large creature.

"It's a female twoleg!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. "We have to get out of here." The others agreed but Jaypaw ignored them. He continued to creep forward.

"Jaypaw get back here!" Squirrelflight yelled. Jaypaw flicked his tail dismissively. Jaypaw heard Squirrelflight grunt and a set of paw padding a tail length behind him. He could smell Leafpool's sweet scent behind him.

"Are you crazy!" Leafpool hissed. Again he ignored her.

Jaypaw stopped a fox length away. The twoleg didn't move. Jaypaw wondered if it was dead from its fall but pushed that thought aside when he heard the faint rasping breathes it made. The twoleg weakly lifted it head and looked right at them.

"Run!" She rasped. "Run or they'll get you!" Just then more noises came from the same direction she had come from. Jaypaw listened only to hear loud howling and crashing noises. Jaypaw's blood ran cold. His feet felt like stone.

"Run!" The twoleg rasped again. Jaypaw felt a nudging at his side. He awoke from his daze to feel Leafpool trying to get him to move.

"Let's go!" She hissed at him. They ran into the bushes and stayed there, too afraid to try to escape. Jaypaw and Lionpaw both peered out to see what was going on ignoring Ashfur's warning hiss.

Two male twolegs came crashing out from the undergrowth and hurled themselves at the female twoleg. One of the twolegs picked her and threw her back onto the ground. The other kicked her many times. The twoleg screamed in pain but they soon died away. The twolegs continued to beat on her until her screams stopped.

The taller of the twolegs picked her up and threw her against the tree. She didn't move after that. The male twolegs walked over to her. Lionpaw figured they were seeing if she was alive. They Twolegs made come grumbling noises and walked off, leaving the other twoleg on the ground.

Jaypaw pricked his ears listening as the twolegs crashed through the forest again. When he was sure they had gone he crept out of the bush and cautiously walked to the tree the twoleg laid under.

"Jaypaw don't go near it!" Ashfur hissed at him. Jaypaw dismissed his warning. He knew this twoleg wasn't dangerous. When Jaypaw reached her he sniffed her. His first though was that she was dead but then he heard her rasping. It was faint but there. He figured the twolegs wouldn't be back now so he began to check her wounds. Jaypaw stopped when he heard the patrol coming towards him.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Ashfur exclaimed. "That's a twoleg! She's dangerous!"

"Does she look dangerous to you?" Jaypaw retorted. He glared at Ashfur with his sightless eyes.

"What's this all about?" Leafpool asked, pushing her way past Ashfur. Jaypaw looked at his paw. Should he tell her? He had to in order to justify his actions.

"Jaypaw?" Hollypaw whispered. She pressed her muzzle lightly into his fur. "What's going on Jaypaw?"

"I had a dream from StarClan." Jaypaw began. "I was in the forest. This spot we're in now. It was just as quite as it is now and then…" He broke off and looked at the twoleg dying near him. "Then she came and warned me to stay away. She spoke to me as clear as any of our Clanmates, just as she did moments ago." His Clanmates looked at him, eyes as wide as owls, all except for Leafpool. Leafpool went to his side and looked right at him. Jaypaw felt as though his fur would be burned right off his back, but he didn't flinch. He had to do this. He would make StarClan angry if he ignored it.

"I don't care what you think," Jaypaw began. Leafpool put her tail over his mouth to silence him.

"I understand Jaypaw." She said. "StarClan gave you all those dreams to tell you what was going to happen. If it was about helping this twoleg then that's what we'll do." Jaypaw stared at her in disbelief. He was so sure she would have been the most reluctant cat to understand. Especially seeing he never wanted his role as a medicine cat in the first place and now seeing he was taking a vision from StarClan as the most serious thing in his life.

"You can't be serious Leafpool!" It was Ashfur who spoke. "That is a twoleg. You know as well as I that they're dangerous. We should leave now and let it die."

"You dare defy StarClan's will?" Leafpool growled. She faced him and stalked right up to his face. "When StarClan sends us something we listen to it. If we ignore it there are dire consequences!" Ashfur stared right into her eyes. Neither flinched.

"And how do you know Jaypaw isn't just making it up?" Ashfur growled back. "How do we know he just feels a little sympathy for the creature and wants to help it so he made up false tellings from StarClan?"

Lionpaw watched as Squirrelflight rounded on him, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground.

"How dare you say such a thing!" She hissed at him. "He's a medicine cat. He would never lie to his Clan about something so important."

Ashfur pushed her off him and hissed at her. Birchfall pushed his way between them.

"That's enough." Brackenfur hissed. He had remained silent until now. He looked at Jaypaw. "Jaypaw, are you telling us the truth?" Jaypaw nodded. "Then we must do something to help this twoleg." Everyone agreed except Ashfur.

"Wait until Firestar hears about this." Ashfur retorted. He picked up his prey and stalked off.

"I'll go with him." Leafpool said. "I'll need to tell Firestar before Ashfur. Jaypaw you can use the marigold I picked." Jaypaw nodded and got to work right away. Leafpool hurried to camp.

Hollypaw grabbed some moss off the tree and looked and Jaypaw. "Is it ok if I get some water for her?"

"That would be a good idea." Jaypaw replied, not stopping to look at her.

"I'll help!" Lionpaw, Birchfall and Brackenfur responded at the same instant. Hollypaw let out a _mrrow_ laughter. Lionpaw, Birchfall and Brackenfur gathered more moss and headed for the stream.

"What would you like me to do?" Squirrelflight asked Jaypaw. Jaypaw felt hot with embarrassment. He was still trying to get used to the fact that he had to tell others what do you in these kinds of situations.

"Er, I need more cobwebs." He said. "The ones I just found won't be enough." Squirrelflight dashed off and what seemed like seasons later she returned with a huge wad of cobwebs wrapped around her fore-paw and some draping off of her ear. Jaypaw quickly instructed her here to put them and she dashed off to find more.

After Squirrelflight came back with her last trip of cobwebs, Hollypaw and her small patrol returned with the moss soaked with water. They rushed over and pressed the moss to the twoleg's mouth. Slowly the twoleg's mouth slipped open and the water finally seeped in. Soon she weakly sucked up the water and seemed to regain her strength little by little. Jaypaw heard Hollypaw purr with delight.

Jaypaw chewed up the marigold leaves and placed the pulp on the twoleg's wounds. She tensed but then relaxed as the juice seeped in. He flicked his tail to the others to do the same to the wounds that had stopped bleeding. Jaypaw heard a rustling from the brush behind him making him turn around as the figure came out.

"Leafpool and Ashfur informed me we have an injured twoleg in our territory." It was Firestar.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this chapter! I tried to make it a little more exciting. I'm not too sure if it worked. . Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Firestar." Jaypaw dipped his head. "You must understand. I had-"

"I know." Firestar interrupted him. "Leafpool explained everything." Without saying anything further he walked over to the twoleg. "Hello?" The twoleg didn't move. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes." Jaypaw nodded. He went back to tending her wounds. "She's just really weak. It seems like this has been happening for a long time."

"How can you tell?" It was Leafpool.

"I can feel old wounds that healed over and others that were recently reopened." He responded. He looked at Hollypaw. "Can you go get more water? It seems she hasn't had a decent drink in a while." Hollypaw nodded. She beckoned Lionpaw, Birchfall, and Brackenfur with her tail and they grabbed the moss. Hollypaw ducked her head when she realized she had just told her mentor what to do but he just flicked her eat with his tail with understanding in his eyes. Squirrelflight grabbed some more moss and padded after them.

"Is there anything I can do?" Firestar asked Jaypaw. Jaypaw looked at his mentor. Leafpool shook her head. "This is your decision. You tell us what to do." Jaypaw thought for a bit.

"Firestar I want you to looks for wounds that are still bleeding." He began. "If you find any then find clean cobwebs and stop the bleeding. Leafpool, I need you to get more marigold. The batch you collected is almost gone."

Leafpool nodded and went to a large patch of marigold she knew of while Firestar went and did his job. Jaypaw bent down again and chewed up the remainder of the marigold he had and put it on a deep wound and then waited for Leafpool to get back.

It had been hours since they started tending to the twoleg and Jaypaw and Leafpool were starting to see some improvement. Jaypaw figured the water was the main reason. The twoleg seemed to be stable now and he decided to rest. Jaypaw put his head on his paws only to lift them back up when he heard she move.

The twoleg lifted her head and looked weakly at the cats. Confusion glittered in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She rasped. "I thought I told you to run."

"We couldn't just leave you here to die." It was Hollypaw who spoke up. "That would be too cruel."

"And what if I wanted to die? What if it was the only way to stop all this suffering?" Her eyes were filled with pain as she spoke. Jaypaw got up and stalked towards her.

"You…" She looked at him in disbelief. "You're that cat that I keep seeing in my dreams."

"And you're the one who has been in my dreams as well." Jaypaw just looked at her. A part of him wished he could see her but he didn't know why.

Firestar moved forward and looked straight in her eyes.

"My name is Firestar." He dipped his head. "I am the leader of ThunderClan."

"Greetings." She said. "StarClan said I would meet some Clan cats soon."

"You know about StarClan?" Lionpaw exclaimed.

"I do." She sighed. "They visit me in my dreams."

"Then we were right to help you." Leafpool said. "My name is Leafpool. I am ThunderClan's med-"

"Medicine cat." The girl interrupted. "I know. They told me I'd be meeting you at some point."

"It is an honor to meet a believer of StarClan outside of the Clans." Leafpool dipped her head.

"I'd be more formal but my body hurts too much to do so." The girl confessed.

"If it's ok for me to ask, what is you name?" Hollypaw asked. The twoleg was quiet for a while.

"I don't have one." She said after a while.

"But you have to have a name!" Lionpaw exclaimed.

"It's been so long since I've heard it I've completely forgotten what it is." She confessed. Lionpaw felt sorry for her. He couldn't imagine what it would be like running around without a name.

"This conversation is nice and all but aren't we all still in danger of those other twolegs coming back?" Birchfall asked.

"Twolegs?" The girl was puzzled. "Is that what you wild cats call us?" The group nodded.

"Well?" Birchfall was starting to get impatient. "It's getting dark and the Clan is going to start to wonder what is going on."

"They probably already know because of Ashfur." Squirrelflight responded. "You know how he is lately." The group nodded in agreement.

"But where is she going to stay?" Hollypaw asked. "She can't stay here, it's too dangerous."

"Can you move at all?" Jaypaw asked the girl.

"It might hurt a bit." She began. "But why are you going through all these lengths just to help me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Squirrelflight said.

Leafpool looked at Lionpaw and Hollypaw. "You two go and find a good place near the camp for her to rest seeing as she won't be able to get in the camp. Firestar it's probably best that you go with them and address the clan about what is happening. The rest of us will help the twoleg to the spot Lionpaw and Hollypaw find." Everyone agreed with Leafpool and went to work.

Jaypaw nudged the twoleg to move little by little until she was able to be on all fours. She stumbled around but somehow managed to keep herself from falling. The small patrol led her to the camp and found Lionpaw and Hollypaw under a tree close to the camp entrance.

"How did the Clan meeting go?" Squirrelflight asked.

"No one was really happy about it." Hollypaw explained. "Ashfur accused him of resorting to his kittypet roots. But when Firestar said StarClan sent her there was more shock than disapproval." Lionpaw nodded.

"Firestar also told us to tell you all to go see him when you get her settled in." Lionpaw added.

"Ok, Jaypaw and I will do that." Leafpool agreed. "The rest of you can go and get some sleep. You've been a great help."

"I'm going to go back and get the fresh-kill we left." Brackenfur said.

"I'll help!" Hollypaw exclaimed. Lionpaw watched as Hollypaw walked off with her mentor. He felt a spark of envy in his stomach. He wished he could be this close with Ashfur. But most of the time Ashfur just criticized him. Lionpaw suppressed a sigh and headed to the camp with the others for a good night sleep.

It had been three days since they brought the girl to ThunderClan. Jaypaw had tended to her non-stop along with collecting herbs for Leafpool. He was starting to get tired of doing this. He knew he'd have to take care of her until she was well enough but he figured he would have some help once in a while. He was just glad this twoleg healed fast. He was getting tired of how the Clan still had a negative attitude towards the twoleg. All she's done is take up his time and use up a lot of herbs.

"Jaypaw...Jaypaw snap out of it!" Leafpool yelled. Jaypaw snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "Did you even hear what I just said?" Jaypaw shook his head. Leafpool sighed. "I need you to bring these juniper berries to the twoleg." Jaypaw grabbed the berries and head for the den entrance.

"Oh, and Jaypaw," Leafpool began. Jaypaw looked at her. "Has she been able to remember her name yet?" Jaypaw shook his head. The twoleg was able to remember things here and there but was still unable to remember her name. Jaypaw had the feeling she knew it, but didn't want anyone to call her by it.

Jaypaw walked out of the den and listened to the familiar sounds of the camp. warriors were sharing tongues, and the elders were sunning themselves in the warm new-leaf sun. He heard Foxkit and Icekit play fighting outside the nursery and a new hunting patrol was bringing back fresh-kill. Jaypaw padded through the bramble tunnel and walked to where the twoleg was.

He heard voices and recognized Firestar's voice. Jaypaw assumed he was talking to the twoleg like he has for the past few days. Jaypaw approached and put the juniper berries on the ground. He could feel their gaze pierce his fur.

"Leafpool asked me to bring you these." He said to the twoleg.

"Thank you Jaypaw." She smiled. She picked them up and ate them in one gulp. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, but I should check on your wounds." Jaypaw sighed. He did so and found that most of her wounds were healed up. She would have to start to move around to make sure her muscles wouldn't stiffen up. "I want you to move some more so you can keep your self from getting too stiff."

"Ok." The she nodded. "If you go to collect herbs I'll come with you. I could at least be of some use to you all for all you've done for me." She explained.

"Do what you want." Jaypaw shrugged and walked back into camp.

"Caring isn't he?" She joked. Firestar purred in amusement.

Jaypaw walked into the camp and grabbed a vole from the fresh-kill pile. He found a sunny place to sit and eat in peace. He listened to the busy camp. It sounded so normal; so peaceful. No cat seemed to have a care in the world. But Jaypaw knew something terrible was going to happen. All the peace would vanish and blood would be spilled. Jaypaw tried to suppress the feeling but it wouldn't go away. What was making him feel this way?

Lionpaw watched his brother eat by himself. He wondered if he should join him but when he saw Jaypaw's expression he decided not to. He was deep in though and wouldn't appreciate being disturbed. Lionpaw bit down into his mouse. He felt something touch his shoulder so he looked up. He saw a light brown she-cat looking down at him with a plump mouse in her jaws. She put it down and looked at him.

"Hi Lionpaw, can I sit with you?" She asked.

"Sure Honeypaw." Lionpaw said, gulping down another bite of his vole. She settled down next to him and also began to eat. Lionpaw watched as Firestar came back into the camp and headed for his den. Sandstorm picked up a thrust and vole and followed him. Lionpaw sighed. He was getting bored in the camp. Ashfur would barely leave the camp so Lionpaw didn't do much lately. No one really knew why he was acting like this but they knew there was no talking any sense into him.

Lionpaw realized Honeypaw was looking at him. He looked at her and their eyes locked. His ears felt hot as he looked at her.

"Do you want to see if you can come on a border patrol with me later?" Honeypaw asked.

"Er, ok," He said, ducking his head and eating the remainder of his vole. Honeypaw gulped down the rest of her mouse and headed to talk to her mentor and his mother, Sandstorm. Honeypaw didn't move to far when they heard a noise. It was soft and sweet but also sad. The whole clan seemed to hear. Cats in the clearing looked in the direction it was coming from while other came out of the dens to listen better. Even Leafpool, Sandstorm, and Firestar came out. Lionpaw watched Icekit and Foxkit stop their playing and Jaypaw perked his ears. The voice was quiet at first but soon became louder.

_"He cries in the corner where nobody sees  
He's the kid with the story no one would believe  
He prays every night, "Dear God won't you please  
Could you send someone here who will love me?_

_Who will love me for me  
Not for what I have done or what I will become  
Who will love me for me  
'Cause nobody has shown me what love  
What love really means…"_

Icekit and Foxkit scampered to the camp entrance against the protest of their mother Ferncloud. Jaypaw followed and shortly after most of the clan did as well. They walked to where the twoleg was sitting under the tree. She was staring up at the darkening sky; waves of sorrow flowing off her like blood trickling from a battle wound.

_"Her office is shrinking a little each day  
She's the woman whose husband has run away  
She'll go to the gym after working today  
Maybe if she was thinner  
Then he would've stayed  
And she says…_

Who will love me for me?  
Not for what I have done or what I will become  
Who will love me for me?  
'Cause nobody has shown me what love, what love really means…"

She stopped and just looked at the sky. A tear rolled down the side of her face.

"Don't stop." Icekit squeaked.

It was beautiful." Foxkit added. The twoleg looked at the white she-cat and reddish tabby tom.

"There isn't anymore." She said bleakly. Icekit and Foxkit looked down at their paws then slowly walked over to her. They put their paws on her hind legs and looked up at her.

"Dustpelt says you have no name, is that true?" Foxkit asked. She looked down at them.

"I used to have one." She began. "But I no longer know it." Icekit looked into her eyes. They sparkled like the night sky.

"How about Star?" She squeaked. "Do you like that as you name?" The twoleg closed her eyes and was silent for a while.

"Star..." She murmured. "I like that."

* * *

**Yay the girl has a name now! Now i can call her by something and not twoleg or girl lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Just to let you know Star likes to sing...a lot...it helps her tell others how she's feeling...even if they don't understand. Also I'll put in the next chapter how Star can talked to cats...and how she knows of StarClan. Thanks to Heartsong's Fanfictions and my boyfriend to reminding me tell you guys.**

**  
Song is Love Me by JJ Heller**


	6. Chapter 5

The Clan stared in surprise as Star accepted the name Icekit gave her. Everything was quiet for a long time. Longtail blindly made his way towards Star and the kits.

"This is really nice and all but may I ask you something?" Longtail asked.

"You may." Star replied kindly.

"How is it that you are able to speak to us?" He asked.

"And know of StarClan" Came a voice from the crowed. Star looked to see it was Poppypaw.

"It's a long story." Star said bleakly. Longtail laid down and wrapped his tail over his paws.

"We have time to listen." He smiled. "Besides, it's been a while since I've heard a story. Mousefur and I tend to be the ones telling them." Murmurs of laughter echoed around the crowed. Icekit and Foxkit bounced up and down at the thought of a story. They settled down next to Longtail and looked at Star expectantly. Firestar and the patrol that had found her came and joined them. The apprentices joined them but the rest of the clan stayed where they were. They were too weary to go any closer.

"I'm not the only one who can talk to you." Star began. "My entire family can." Surprised murmurs rippled through the crowed. "And I can talk to more than just cats. I can talk to which ever animal I wish to talk to." More murmurs rippled through the group.

"But how is that possible?" Foxkit asked. Star smiled at him.

"Long ago one of my ancestors wanted to prove to others that he could talk to animals."

"Human?" Honeypaw questioned.

"It's what we call ourselves." Star explained. "You call us twolegs, house cats call us housefolk and other animals call us all sorts of things." Honeypaw nodded and waited for the story to continue. "So my ancestor wanted to prove he could do it. He had somehow been able to do it on his own but didn't know why. He finally was able to show a group of humans and when he did it he was honored by all…" Star's eyes wandered to the sky and she was quiet.

"Star?" Hollypaw said.

"Sorry," Star said. "As I was saying, he was honored by the people around him. But something happened. When he had children they seemed to be able to do the same. And their children could as well. Our family realized it wasn't just something one man could do, but it was something our whole family could. It was passed through our bloodlines but as time went on people's feelings about our gifts turned to hatred and fear. We had to start hiding what we were born with and eventually people forgot what we had…" Star broke off. There was so much pain in her words Jaypaw could understand how hard it was for her to speak about her pain.

"They hurt those who reveal what they have, don't they?" It was Cloudtail who spoke up. He walked up to Star and hopped up into her lap. Star looked right down at him, pain in her eyes.

"When they found out, it was my fault." She began to tear up. "I was too young to understand I did something wrong. I was just lucky that my family was well respected by this time. But later on a new man came into town and thought we were abominations. He turned many people against us by scaring them. Then one day, the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened."

"Did they run you out?" Mousepaw asked.

"It was a dark, stormy night and my parents were coming home." Star resumed without answering his question. "It was raining too hard for my father to see and they had an accident. They never came home…" Tears rolled down her face. Hollypaw felt really sorry for her. She lost he parents; the people who cared for her for her whole life.

"After they were buried the new man made people turn on me and my sister and try to get rid of us." Star cried.

"You have a sister?" Foxkit meowed in awe.

"I don't consider her my sister anymore." Star confessed, forcing herself to stop crying. Jaypaw could sense bitterness in her voice. When they came after us she abandoned me. She claimed she couldn't do what I did and they believed her. I knew she could but if she was going to betray me like that then I wouldn't bother calling her a liar. They chased me out… and I've been running ever since."

"But why would they hurt you?" Mousefur asked.

"Because I'm a threat to him," Star explained. "If I'm still alive, so is my ability. And now my gift is my curse." Jaypaw felt uneasiness tug at his pelt. Those words Star spoke weighed down on him like rain on a leaf in a rainstorm in new-leaf. He looked at Leafpool and tried to sense what she was feeling but he couldn't read anything off of her.

Jaypaw heard many cats yawn and he realized it was getting late. Cloudtail got off Star's lap and padded to Brightheart who gave him a loving lick over the ear. Their tails intertwined together and they padded back into the camp. They glanced sympathetically at Star before they entered the camp. Ferncloud gathered Icekit and Foxkit and herded them towards the camp. But before they got any farther Icekit broke away and ran over to Star.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." She squeaked. "We can be you're friends if you want."

"That would be nice." Star smiled. Foxkit ran over and joined them.

"Will you tell us another story tomorrow?" He asked.

"Or sing another song?" Icekit added.

"We'll see." Star replied. "It's all up to your mother." Ferncloud look sympathetically at Star. Ferncloud called her kits. They said their good-byes and went into the camp with the rest of the clan. The only ones left were Firestar, Leafpool and Jaypaw.

"Will you be ok?" Firestar asked.

"I'll be fine." Star replied bleakly. "I'm glad I told someone what happened. I don't feel so alone now."

"We're glad you told us." Leafpool said. "It makes me feel better about deciding Jaypaw's choice was the best one."

"Me too." Star said absently. Firestar and Leafpool mewed their good-bye and went into camp. Jaypaw paused and looked at Star but decided to say nothing. He quickly headed into the camp for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Well Like I said I would explain how Star was able to speak to cats. Hoped you liked it. In the next few chapters more will be revealed about her. Also Thanks to a kind person, they reminded me that I messed up on Hollypaw's mentor. So if fixed that in Chapters 3 and 4.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Jaypaw was restless in his sleep. Multiple images flashed through his mind, though they never seemed to fit together. When he awoke he felt as tired as ever. He hadn't had a decent night sleep in days. He yawned and gave himself a few quick licks.

"You're awake at last." Leafpool mewed. "We're running low on juniper berries and burdock root. Will you help me gather some more?"

Jaypaw didn't reply. He didn't want to but Leafpool would make him anyways. He got up and stretched and they headed out of the den. Jaypaw heard Icekit and Foxit tussling outside the nursery and Brambleclaw ordering out patrols. The two medicine cats followed Sandstorm's hunting patrol out of the tunnel.

"We should check on Star while we're out here." Leafpool suggested. Jaypaw didn't reply. His head was still spinning with his nightmare.

Star lifted her head as the patrol passed and the two medicine cats approached her.

"Good morning." Star greeted. Each cat in the patrol nodded in acknowledgement and padded on. Jaypaw felt his pelt burn with anger. The clan pitied her! He then realized they had something in common. Last night Star had told them her story and he didn't think much of it. But now, he realized, something in that story connected them, along with something she was hiding. He would sense it, though he couldn't tell what.

"Good morning Star." Leafpool greeted.

"Morning." Jaypaw said thoughtlessly.

"Did you sleep well?" Leafpool asked kindly. Star shook her head.

"It was…" Star paused to think. "…very restless." She sighed.

"Another nightmare?" Leafpool guessed.

"Yes." Star admitted. Jaypaw's heart skipped a beat. How long had she been having these nightmares? And how long had Leafpool known?

"How are your wounds?" Leafpool continued.

"They're almost healed." Star smiled. "I should be able to leave soon."

"You'll leave when I say you can." Leafpool teased. Jaypaw felt a pang of regret flow off of Leafpool like rain. He began to wonder what was going on in her head. _Should I ask her while we're gathering herbs?_ He wondered.

"Are you going out to gather more herbs?" Star asked Jaypaw.

"We are." He flatly said.

"Would you like to come with us?" Leafpool inquired. Jaypaw prayed to StarClan she would say no. He wanted to talk to Leafpool alone.

"I would be honored." Star smiled. "If you like I can grab something that could help carry the herbs so you can gather more."

"Do you really have something that can carry that much?" Leafpool's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Of course." Star smiled. "We'll just have to head over towards the WindClan border." She pointed with her huge paw in the direction of the WindClan border.

"You know where it is?" Leafpool was shocked. Jaypaw couldn't help but grunt.

"Well what else am I supposed to learn while I sit under this tree all day long, nothing?" Star chuckled. "I listen to the cats in the clearing and who come in and out of the tunnel. I also recognize the smell that comes off of the patrols that come from that way."

"That's impressive." Leafpool nodded. Jaypaw rolled his sightless eyes. Leafpool seemed to underestimate her. Then it struck him. She seemed to underestimate him at first too. It's as if she couldn't even imagine certain creatures could do things a cat could do. She even couldn't imagine a cat with disadvantages doing what a normal cat could do. Jaypaw's fur burned in anger. He bit back a retort and kept quiet.

Star got up and steadied herself on all fours. As they walked Jaypaw could tell she hadn't walked like a normal twoleg for some time. By the way she landed on her paws it was normal now for her to walk like a cat or other four-legged creature. Jaypaw's heart began to pound and a voice seemed to whisper in his ear again. _That who walks on two will walk on four and a curse will become salvation._ Jaypaw began to wonder if it was coming true.

* * *

**Just a little chapter to lead into something interesting in the next. Hope it wasn't too boring for you all**


	8. Chapter 7

The small patrol wandered through the forest looking for good herbs to go back to. Star said they would find the item they were looking for soon. Jaypaw was beginning to doubt she remembered where it was. He grunted at the fact she might not even remember what it was they were looking for.

Star halted and looked around. Jaypaw could feel the tension coming off her in waves.

"We're here." She whispered.

"What's the matter?" Leafpool asked. "You've been tense ever since we left the camp." Jaypaw was relieved he wasn't the only one that noticed.

"It's been a while since I've been out here." Star said. "I feel exposed and vulnerable. It's as if they're behind every bush and tree, watching; waiting." Jaypaw felt a tingle go down his spine. Star spoke with such an omniscient tone it scared him a little. Before Leafpool or Jaypaw could say anymore Star crept over to a tree and disappeared behind it. Leafpool and Jaypaw cautiously followed and found her moving away leaves from the tree's roots. Leafpool watched as a strange pelt was reveled.

"What is that?" Leafpool inquired.

"It's a bag." Star explained. "Humans use them to carry things around. I put herbs and food in it. But I'm not sure if they're any good."

"We could check." Leafpool suggested. Star nodded.

"There's a good spot over there." Jaypaw pointed with his tail to a small grassy patch a little ways off.

"But how-" Leafpool began.

"It's smells different than the rest of the forest." Star answered. Leafpool looked at her. "It's not that hard to spot. Nice find Jaypaw." Jaypaw acknowledged the praise with a nod. Though it was strange hearing praise like that, it felt good to him.

The small group walked over to the grassy area and Star began to pull out strange things from her bag. Leafpool watched as she saw herbs she knew and some she had never thought could be used. Star began by putting all the meat to one side and organizing the herbs by type. Jaypaw sniffed a small pile that smelled sweet.

"That one helps with internal pain." Star explained. "Chew a little bit up and it'll sooth stiff joints, heal bones, or anything along those lines."

"That would be good for Mousefur's joins." Leafpool murmured as she picked out the pad leaves.

"We'll bring the rest back and see if it helps her." Star smiled.

"What's the name of it?" Jaypaw inquired.

"I don't know." Star confessed. "I don't know names for many of these herbs."

"But you know what they're used for?" Leafpool was in shock.

"My mother told me how to use most of them when I was little." Star began. "I never paid any attention to the names because there were so many of them. The rest I just experimented with."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jaypaw asked.

"It is, but it didn't matter to me at the time." Star said grimly. Jaypaw nodded and went back to sorting the herbs. The group continued until sunhigh. Star buried the soiled meat and herbs while Leafpool and Jaypaw wrapped the rest up in oak leaves. Star had told them the oak leaves would be best, though she never explained way.

When Star came back they had just finished the last bundle. Star put the bundles in her bag and picked it up with her mouth. This shocked both Leafpool and Jaypaw. They had expected her to use one of her giant paws but she seemed to prefer carrying in her mouth. They shook their heads when Star gestured them to lead.

The patrol headed back to camp, collecting herbs on the way. Jaypaw was surprised with how much the bag could hold. When they reached the camp entrance Star dropped the bag on the ground and looked at the medicine cats.

"How are we going to get all the herbs into the camp?" Jaypaw asked. "I really don't like the idea of traveling in and out of the camp to bring a few bundles at a time to the den."

"I could help." Star said. "I can go over the wall and carry it to your den."

"That would be a good idea." Leafpool nodded. "You could tell us what some of these herbs do and we can come up with some names for them." Star nodded in agreement.

"But what about the clan? What will Firestar say?" Jaypaw said.

"I think they'll be fine." Leafpool sighed. "She's helping us, so if they've got a problem they can talk to me about it. As for Firestar, he hasn't had a problem with her yet, so he will be fine with her coming in for a little while." Even though Jaypaw liked the idea so he didn't have to make multiple trips he still didn't feel good about it, but there was no changing Leafpool's mind.

Jaypaw went through the bramble tunnel with Leafpool and headed to the Leafpool's den. Star put the bag on the other side of the camp wall and carefully climbed over. She was very aware of the many stares but she pushed them away and followed Leafpool and Jaypaw to the far corner of the camp.

Star placed the bag down once more where Leafpool and Jaypaw were waiting and they began to take out the herbs. Leafpool easily gave some names while others stumped them. Star was distracted by excited squeaks behind her. She looked to see Icekit and Foxkit peaking out of a den and looking excitedly at her. _That must be a nursery._ She thought to herself. The two kits scampered over to her and looked up at her.

"You're inside the camp!" Icekit bounced.

"That's so cool!" Foxkit added. Ferncloud poked her head out of the nursery and scurried over to her kits.

"You two shouldn't be out right now." She scolded them. The kits lowered their heads their tails drooped.

"They're not doing any harm." Star smiled. Ferncloud wrapped her tail protectively around her kits. Jaypaw stopped what he was doing when he sensed the fear coming off her. Star saw it in her eyes.

"You don't have to worry Ferncloud." She began. "I won't be here long. I'm just helping Leafpool store these herbs and I'll be leaving."

"Leave?" Icekit questioned. "But you can't leave yet."

"Not for good." Star chuckled. "I can't do that until Leafpool says it's ok."

"I hope she never does." Foxkit bounced. Icekit nodded in agreement.

"Will you tell us a story when you're done?" Icekit asked.

"If it's ok with your mother." Star looked at Ferncloud. The she-cat hesitated.

"I'll have to think about it." Ferncloud closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. She herded her two kits towards the nursery who protested all the way. Before Star busied herself in her work again, she listened to the words Ferncloud spoke to her kits. "If you don't behave in the meantime I won't let you hear that story." Both Icekit and Froxkit became very quiet and listened to their mother the rest of the way.

Star went back to moving around the herbs. She was so focused on her work she jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Brightheart staring at her. Leafpool and Jaypaw came out of the den and looked at Brightheart.

Jaypaw could tell Star was looking right at her and he wondered what she was thinking. He searched her thoughts to see if he would find disgust or fear, but there was none of that. All he could sense was love and compassion.

"Do you need any help?" Brightheart repeated.

"That would be nice." Leafpool nodded. She went back into the den while Jaypaw and Brightheart brought the herbs Star gave them into the den.

Jaypaw's paws ached with exhaustion. The sun was setting and he had just finished storing the new herbs in the store and now Leafpool was asking him to go see Mousefur about her aching joints. All he wanted to do was rest but he knew Leafpool wouldn't be happy. Brightheart had offered to do it but Leafpool insisted that he did it with the help of Star. He didn't understand why Star had to help. He could figure out how to give Mousefur the herbs on his own.

Jaypaw trotted to the elders den with Star only to hear Mousefur complaining while Longtail and she were trying to soak up the last of the sun's rays. The two elders turned their heads when they approached.

"I hope you've come to shut her up." Longtail complained. "She's done nothing but complain about her joints all day." Star put the herb on the ground near him and looked at the blind elder. Longtail curiously sniffed it and looked at her.

"I've never smelled this before." He stated. "What is it?"

"It doesn't have a name." Star replied honestly. "But it'll help. Trust me." They both heard Mousefur snort.

"Can we just get this done with?" Jaypaw was irritated.

"What ever you want." Star shrugged. Jaypaw took a leaf and placed it in front of Mousefur.

"No!" Star explained. Jaypaw jumped and looked at her. "You can't give her a whole leaf just like that!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because that might be too much!" Jaypaw could feel her anger, but it wasn't pure anger. He could sense fear too.

"I'm sorry," Jaypaw said. "I didn't know.

"It's ok." Star began to calm down. "I don't know what this herb can do, so giving her too much might do something bad." Jaypaw realized why Leafpool had told Star to go with him. He felt hot with embarrassment.

"How much can I give her?" He asked.

"For Mousefur…" Star thought for a moment. "Give her a half of a leaf." Jaypaw carefully bit the leaf in half and gave it to Mousefur. She didn't touch it.

"Please eat it." Longtail begged. He looked at Star. "It will help her right?"

"As long as she eats it." Star nodded. They all looked at Mousefur expectantly. She heaved a heavy sigh and reluctantly ate it.

"If I die, I will haunt you in your dreams." She growled. The small group chuckled with amusement. The sweet taste seeped onto her tongue as she chewed the herb and she ate it more quickly. Mousefur gulped it down and looked at them.

"How long will it take for her to feel better?" Longtail asked.

"In her current age, not long." Star smiled. As they spoke Mousefur's eyes became heavy and she laid her head down on her paws. In moments she dozed off.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Longtail was concerned.

"Yes." Star nodded. "It'll work fast if she sleeps. When she wakes up she shouldn't be hurting."

Longtail nodded and sniffed the remaining herbs. "If you knew you wouldn't need all these leaves, why did you bring them?"

"I want to teach you how to do it." Star explained. "This way if she begins to complain you can give her one of these." Longtail purred with amusement.

Jaypaw padded away, knowing he was no longer needed. As he padded past the nursery Ferncloud poked her head out.

"Jaypaw?" She said. He just looked at her. "Has Star left yet?" He shook his head. "Can you tell her the kits fell asleep while waiting? I told them they could hear a story tomorrow." Jaypaw's heart skipped. Was she really willing to let her kits listen to Star?

"I'll tell her." He promised. Jaypaw padded back to Star who was finishing up teaching Longtail. The two looked at Jaypaw as he approached.

"Ferncloud wanted me to tell you Icekit and Foxkit fell asleep." Jaypaw began. "She said they could hear a story tomorrow."

"Alright," Star smiled. "Thank you Jaypaw."

"A story?" Longtail was intrigued. "Do you mind if Mousefur and I join you? It's not everyday we get to hear one."

"Be my guest." Star didn't hide her happiness. "Came when ever you like. You can join us too if you'd like Jaypaw."

"I'll probably be busy." He lied.

"Ok." Star shrugged. She said her good-byes and left for the camp entrance. Jaypaw headed for the Medicine cat den for some sleep. As he walked he began to think about what Star had offered. It had made him burn with fury. It's as if she expected him to enjoy stories like a kit! That word made him even angrier. Did she really think he was a kit?

He hated her. He couldn't wait for her to leave. And yet, deep down, there was something inside that said he was making a big mistake. The part of him that was beginning to like her.

* * *

**Next chapter! Small secrets are beginning to come out! YAY lol. Hope you all like this one.**


	9. Chapter 8

Lionpaw poked his head out of the apprentice's den and looked around. The new-leaf sun was beginning to peak over the treetops. He looked around to see most of the camp was awake and bustling around. He heard his name and looked to see Ashfur padding towards him.

"We're going to go hunting with Honeypaw and Sandstorm." Ashfur explained. "Later we'll do some battle training."

"Great!" Lionpaw was excited. It was good to see Ashfur was becoming himself again and now he wouldn't have to worry about asking Brambleclaw to go on a patrol or hunting party anymore. He quickly cleaned himself and joined the hunting party.

The group headed for the ShadowClan border, passing Star on their way. She was doing something funny so Lionpaw decided to stop and watch. She was putting leaves, sticks, and bramble twigs together.

"What are you doing?" Lionpaw asked.

"Making a shelter." Star explained.

"Shelter?" Lionpaw was puzzled.

"You call them dens." Star smiled. She stopped her work and looked at him. "It's for the up coming rain. I'd rather not get wet."

"Rain?" Lionpaw looked up and peered through the trees. "But there isn't a cloud in the sky."

"Trust me," Star said. "It's coming. I can feel it." She went back to making her shelter and Lionpaw heard Ashfur call him name. He trotted away and continued on.

Hollypaw watched as Icekit pounced on her brother. She had just finished cleaning the elder's den and was taking a quick break before Brackenfur took her out for battle training. She became distracted when she heard thundering paws coming through the camp tunnel. _It must be the hunting patrol._

She got up when she saw Lionpaw enter with three mice and a vole in his jaws. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she saw the plumpness of the vole. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked it up, greeting Lionpaw on the way. Brightheart padded over and picked up the rabbit Sandstorm had caught.

"Bringing it to the elders?" Ashfur asked.

"No," Brightheart shook her head. "I'm bringing it to Star."

"Good idea." Sandstorm said. "She doesn't like to eat out fresh-kill. That rabbit would do her some good." The group nodded. Hollypaw heard excited squeaks from the nursery. Icekit and Foxkit scampered over to the group.

"Can we come with you?" Icekit asked. "Star said she'd tell us a story."

"Did Ferncloud say it was ok?" Brightheart asked. The two kits nodded. "Then ok."

"I'll go get Longtail!" Foxkit exclaimed. He scampered off. Icekit pulled two mice out of the fresh-kill pile and plopped them by her feet.

"What are you doing with those?" Ashfur asked.

"I'm giving them to the elders of course." Icekit purred. "They might get hungry when listening."

"That's nice thinking little one." Icekit jumped and looked to Mousefur padding towards her. Icekit's tail stuck straight up with pride.

Lionpaw and Hollypaw watched them leave. Hollypaw turned and found a good stop to eat. Lionpaw quickly grabbed a mouse and joined her. Right as he took his first bite he saw Jaypaw trot out of the medicine cat den with a mouth full of herbs. Leafpool quickly followed. Jaypaw didn't even glance at them as he left camp.

"He must be really busy with taking care of Star." He mumbled through another bite of mouse.

"I don't see why." Hollypaw sighed. "She's better already. I would think Leafpool would clear her by now."

"Maybe she's worried about her scratches opening again?" Lionpaw insisted. Hollypaw shrugged.

"Hollypaw." Hollypaw looked up. Brackenfur was waiting at the camp entrance. She quickly finished her vole and stood up.

"I've got to go." She raced off before Lionpaw could say anything. He quickly ate the rest of his mouse and gave himself a nice grooming. He saw Ferncloud come out of the nursery and greet Brook. Brook gave Ferncloud a nice lick and they headed for the forest.

"Going to check on Icekit and Foxkit?" Lionpaw asked. Ferncloud nodded. "May I join you?" He had nothing better to do. Ashfur hadn't told him they would be training later.

"If you'd like." Ferncloud said. He joined her and they left the camp.

Icekit kept her ears pricked. The sounds of the forest were different out here than from inside the camp. It was exciting! She watched as her brother eagerly helped Mousefur guide Longtail along the path. Leafpool chatted with Mousefur about the herbs Jaypaw was carrying. But Jaypaw kept his distance. Icekit was intrigued with the way he was able to go around rocks and roots that stuck up out of the ground. He looked a bit grumpy so she decided not to ask him anything. She confidently padded on until they reached the place Star was located. Icekit watched as Star put some twigs, leaves, and brambles together. Star stopped and looked at the group.

"It looks like I have many visitors today." She chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Icekit asked.

"Making a shelter to protect me from the coming rain." Star explained. Icekit looked to the sky.

"But the sky is clear!" She exclaimed.

"Looks can be deceiving." Star smiled. "I can feel it. It'll come." Star laid down and beckoned the cats to join her. Icekit and Foxkit eagerly ran over. Leafpool and Jaypaw went to work while Longtail and Mousefur tried to find a comfortable spot.

"What kind of story are you going to tell us?" Foxkit asked. Star closed her eyes and thought a moment. When she opened her eyes she looked straight ahead. Icekit looked to see what she was looking at. She saw Ferncloud, Brook, and Lionpaw padding towards them.

"You sleep a far ways off from the camp." Ferncloud observed.

"We couldn't move her any closer with her wounds." Leafpool explained. "She was much too weak."

"And I've been so use to sleeping here I've just decided to stay at this spot." Star added.

"Star was about to tell us a story!" Foxkit exclaimed. "Will you join us?"

"What story is it?" Brook asked.

"It's about how the Tribe of Climbing Trees came along." Star sweetly said. Brook's eyes widened with delight.

"I haven't heard that story since I was a kit!" She exclaimed.

"But have you heard it from the side of the tribe themselves?" Star asked. Brook's eyes widened even more. Icekit squeaked with delight at the sight.

"Have you met them?" Brooked asked. She walked over and settled in next to Star. Ferncloud and Lionpaw also settled in. Jaypaw and Leafpool continued their work around them.

"I have met them." Star nodded. "They are very nice. They let me stay for a while but I didn't belong there so I said my good-byes and left."

"Can we get on with the story?" Foxkit wailed. Murmurs of laughter rippled around him. Jaypaw was the only one not to join in. He found all of this to be pointless. They would become closer to this twoleg and then she would leave and they would all be sad.

Jaypaw went back to work but noticed he was paying more attention to the story than his work. Star said these Tribe cats were large and have long hair. They have tufts of hair on their ears, long bushy tails, and are very muscular. They live in the trees and it's very snowy and cold. They eat large rabbits and birds and live by rules that are similar to the Clans.

Jaypaw realized Leafpool was looking at him. She padded over to him.

"Why don't you sit down and listen." She advised. "I can finish up."

Jaypaw reluctantly obeyed. He sat down next to Ferncloud and listened to the story.

"It all stared with a group of kittypets that lost their homes to a fire. The whole area was engulfed with flames." Star made it as dramatic as possible. "The only way to survive was to flee to the forest. It would be harsh for them because it was snowy there all year long, but that didn't bother them. They all had their thick coats to keep them warm.

"The cats wandered the forest looking for a place to live but couldn't agree on where. Some left to find more twolegs to live with while others left to live on their own. The rest argued all the time on where they should live. Day and night there was nothing but disagreement. The worst part was that these cats didn't know how to defend themselves very well. Many were killed by larger animals causing the cats to fear the forest even more. Eventually fights began to break out and many cats died."

"Like what happened with the clans!" Icekit exclaimed. Star nodded.

"There was so much death it stained the snow turning it blood red. The fighting stopped when their ancestors and recently deceased cats came together and spoke to them. They were so mad the sky's color melted with the snow and nothing looked real. Death seemed to consume them all.

"Their ancestors told them they needed to organize. They needed a leader, a deputy, a healer, a battle commander, a nursery queen, and a hunting leader. The one who found a good way to live with shelter would become leader. That leader will choose a deputy to take his or her place as leader when he or she died. The one who will be visited in his or her dreams will become their healer. The cat who has the best battle skills would become the battle commander. A she-cat who has the best mothering instincts with become the nursery queen, and the cat who can catch the best prey will become the hunting leader."

"That's a lot of positions!" Foxkit exclaimed.

"They're a big tribe." Brook said. "They need all those positions so order stays intact."

"Exactly." Star smiled and then continued. "Before the cats were allowed to go on they were given new names and told to sit vigil for their fallen comrades. They did and then went to their tasks.

"Iceflower told the group they could sleep in the trees and the group agreed. It was easier to stay away from larger animals and stay safe. Their ancestors gave her the name of Icestar."

"So they have names like the Clans, yes?" Longtail asked. Star nodded.

"They're similar to both the Tribe of Rushing Water and the Clans." Star said. Jaypaw suppressed a sigh. He found no point in this. He searched Star's feelings but had a hard time. Her feelings were hidden deep and protected by a barrier as sharp as thorns, but one feeling was seeping through. She was happy. Jaypaw wished he could probe her more but it was impossible.

"So what happened next?" Foxkit's question grabbed Jaypaw's attention.

"Well Icestar chose Icefang to be her deputy." Star explained. "Later the Tribe chose Snowfrost to be the nursery queen for her kindness, Squirrelclaw as the hunting leader for his superior skill in learning how to take down large birds by using the trees, and Tigerfang for the battle commander for his excellent knowledge of fighting.

"Soon after, one she-cat had a dream and her ancestors told her what she had to do. This she-cat was named Birdsong. With this the Tribe of Climbing Trees was formed and ever since then they have lived in that place in peace."

Foxkit and Icekit cheered while the others except for Jaypaw purred with pleasure.

"I thank you for that story." Brook purred. "It was much different from the way my mother told us. It brought back wonderful memories…" Brook was cut off by a hiss. They all looked to see Leafpool pawing at an open cut on Star's leg.

"You opened it back up!" Leafpool hissed at her. "You're late night walks aren't doing you any good!" Star didn't shrink under Leafpool's anger like the rest of the group.

"I didn't go for a walk last night." Star replied. "I woke up and it was opened."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" Leafpool started to calm down. Jaypaw knew she was only concerned and that was the source of her anger, but he had a strange feeling about it all. What would make her reopen a wound like that? A nightmare maybe? Jaypaw shook it off. Why should he care? Though there was something that told him he should care. It was something important.

"I didn't think it mattered." Star's words interrupted Jaypaw's thoughts. "Not all scratches and wounds need to heal with herbs."

"But this one is bleeding." Leafpool pointed out.

"It wasn't bleeding before." Star took a good look at it. "That's strange. It looks like I just opened it." Jaypaw walked over and gave it a good sniff. She was right. But She hadn't moved at all while he and Leafpool were checking her. He looked at Leafpool and shook his head signifying to her he had no idea himself. Leafpool gave a snort of annoyance and sniffed the wound again.

"It should be fine." She decided. "As long as you don't do anything to continue to open it."

"Star?" Ferncloud said.

"Yes?" Star looked at her.

"Do you really know StarClan?" Ferncloud asked. Star nodded. "How do you know them?"

"They come to me in my dreams." Star replied.

"Like medicine cats?" Longtail asked. Lionpaw look around realized most of the group was really interested in this, maybe even more interested than the story.

"I guess you could say that." Star said. "I'm not really sure how medicine cats speak to StarClan but I do know they come to me from time to time."

"Have they come to you recently?" Leafpool asked. She was intently looking at Star. Star shook her head. Leafpool's tail drooped a bit. Jaypaw could understand her disappointment. Neither of them had heard form them in a long time. Luckily tonight was the quarter moon and they would be visiting the moon pool to speak with their ancestors.

"Why do they come to you?" Lontail asked.

"That question can only be answered by them." Star said. "One day they just started to visit me. At first it was strange but then it was really cool."

"How long do you think it will take to heal?" Star asked. Leafpool thought for a bit.

"I hope you never leave!" Icekit blurted out. Foxkit nodded in agreement. Lionpaw, Brook, and the elders purred in amusement.

"I'll have to leave sometime." Star sighed.

"Why?" Foxkit asked.

"Because she doesn't belong here." Jaypaw retorted. He could feel resentment flow from Icekit as her gaze burned into his fur.

"That's not true!" Foxkit hissed.

"No, he's right." Star said absent-mindedly. "I don't belong anywhere at the moment" She gazed up that the darkening sky. No one said anything after that. They just stared at her or where she was looking.

"Well I'll be going back to the camp now." Leafpool announced breaking the awkward silence. "I have herbs to sort. Jaypaw, will you come with me?" He just nodded. There was no use arguing. Ferncloud gathered up Icekit and Foxkit with her tail.

"It's time you two got some sleep. You've been up all day." She cooed. Icekit looked at Star who just nodded at her.

"Make a promise?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Star said.

"Stay long enough for me and Foxkit to become apprentices?" She asked. Star gazed at the two kits. Sadness and affection twinkled in her eyes.

"I'll try my best." Star promised. Foxkit's eyes twinkled and he proudly trotted off to camp with his sister following, uncertainty flickering in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder back at Star.

* * *

**Tadah! The chapter is finally done! Not the greatest chapter but it does have a point in the story.**


	10. Chapter 9

Jaypaw paced back and forth in front of the bramble tunnel. Birchfall had gotten a thorn stuck in his paw before they left so Leafpool said she'd handle it. Just before, she had checked on Star to make sure she was going fine. Usually it didn't take her this long. He was starting to get impatient.

He heard pawsteps and Leafpool ran over to him. She touched him lightly with her tail and they ran out of the camp. Ashfur greeted them as they passed. They continued on their way, passing Star who wished them luck and good dreams.

Leafpool kept a fast pace but Jaypaw kept up with her. Before he knew it he could smell the moorland and hear the bubbling from the stream. He also heard the murmurs of cats. By the smell of it they were medicine cats and Leafpool and he were the last to arrive.

"We thought you weren't going to show." Came a voice.

"We're sorry Barkface." Leafpool said. "We ran into last minute problems."

"Why type of trouble?" Came another. Jaypaw could tell it was Willowpaw, Mothwing's apprentice, who asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Leafpool nodded.

The group headed off and Leafpool told them about Birchfall and about Star. Jaypaw could sense the fear coming off the other cats when she told them Star was a twoleg.

"But twoleg's are dangerous!" Kestrelpaw exclaimed.

"Not this one." Leafpool sounded distracted. "She understands us. She can speak to us. She isn't wanted by other twolegs because of it. She knows StarClan!"

"What?" Littlecloud exclaimed.

"She says they come to her in dreams sometimes." Leafpool explained. "Just like us." The group was silent for a while.

"What's she like?" Mothwing asked.

"She's real nice." Leafpool said. "She likes the kits and elders a lot. She'll tell them stories and sing them songs.

"She sounds like an elder herself." Barkface joked.

"If only that was the case." Leafpool sighed. "She doesn't like to be a bother. She stays out of everyone's way and doesn't ask for anything."

"That's a good thing right?" Mothwing asked. "That way she's not a handful or anything."

"Yes, but that also mean she doesn't eat much." Leafpool sighed. "I don't like it when she's walking around in the forest. She needs more time to heal. But she refuses to eat our prey and will ask for a few berries to eat but only when Jaypaw or I aren't busy."

"Do you think she's lonely?" Littlecloud asked. Leafpool nodded.

"She pretty much said it today." Jaypaw added. The group looked at him. He ducked his head in embarrassment.

"How did she do that?" Kestrelpaw asked.

"She was telling a few of our clan mates a story when a kit asked her something. She told us she didn't belong anywhere." Jaypaw felt a wave of sympathy flow through him. He didn't realize how much alike they were until now.

The group padded on in silence. It was starting to make Jaypaw feel uncomfortable. Mothwing finally broke the silence.

"So why are you keeping her here?" She asked. Jaypaw couldn't answer that question. Leafpool was the one keeping her and he knew Star was fit enough to move now.

"I think…" Leafpool's seemed to stick in her throat. "I think she has something to do with the prophecy." Gasps hissed from the cats. This baffled even Jaypaw. He over looked that possibility and it didn't even occur to him that Leafpool might have suspected this possibility.

"But that can't be true!" Littlecloud exclaimed. "Why would StarClan send her?"

"I don't know." Leafpool admitted. "But all the signs clearly show that she is the one."

"Will you ask StarClan tonight?" Mothwing asked. Leafpool nodded.

"Then we should hurry." Barkface advised. The group agreed and traveled must faster. When they finally arrived Jaypaw was feeling weak with exhaustion. He had been running ever since they left the camp. He was fed up with it.

He let out a silent sigh of relief when they reached the pool. He lay down next to the pool and lapped up some of the water. The water chilled his bones and he began to dream. It was dark but he knew he wasn't awake. The dream was the same as his nightmares but this time it was a little clearer.

There was laughter and a familiar scent drifted into his nose. It was familiar and yet he couldn't pinpoint its source. Multiple images appeared and then a loud crying noise. A bright flash of light came form the blackness, blinding him. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he was in the forest. The leaves were green and leafy and the soil was soft and warm. He walked around looking for any sign of StarClan. His head still buzzed with the images but he kept going. He thought if he could find one of his ancestors then maybe they would be able to tell him what was going on.

He walked until he came to a wall of brambles. He realized he was at the ThunderClan camp. He carefully walked into the camp and gazed around the clearing. It was empty but he felt like he was being watched. He walked over to the medicine cat den but there was nothing. Not even the faint scent of herbs.

"What are you looking for?" A voice came from behind him. Jaypaw jumped and spun around. There, in the middle of the clearing, sat a large, beautiful she-cat. She had long, silver tortoiseshell and white tabby fur and green eyes. He padded over to her.

"Who are you looking for?" She repeated.

"You, I guess." Jaypaw said. "Who are you?"

"That is not important right now." She declared. "Come" Before he could say another word she trotted out of the camp. He let out a hiss of annoyance and followed. When he came out of the tunnel the she-cat broke out into a run. He quickened his pace to match hers and before he knew it they were crossing WindClan's territory.

"Where are we going?" Jaypaw asked.

"You'll see." She replied. They crossed the WindClan border and he finally realized they were heading for the island. They raced up the roots and across the tree. The she-cat landed lightly on the other side and raced into the undergrowth. Jaypaw quickly followed and exploded into the clearing on the other side, almost running into the she-cat. He looked around her to see four cats sitting at the base of the great tree.

"Greetings." They said in unison.

"Greetings Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Lionheart, and Crookedstar." She greeted them down the line they sat. Each cat nodded as she spoke.

"We were afraid you weren't going to show." Bluestar admitted.

"I gave you my word." She said.

"Why are we here?" Jaypaw asked.

"Jaypaw," Spottedleaf came forward. "Prepare yourself. A great danger is coming."

"I know, you've said that before." Jaypaw retorted.

"You must take this seriously." Bluestar said. "If not, then all Clans will be in danger."

"I figured that." Jaypaw sighed. "But what is this danger?"

"Even we cannot see that at this time." Lionheart said. "We cannot see everything, only certain things."

"So why keep reminding me?" Jaypaw retorted.

"Because you don't seem to care." The she-cat next to him said sadly. Jaypaw just stared at her. She was right. He didn't really care. At least, not until now.

"So what am I supposed to do?" He asked finally.

"Listen to everything that is told to you." Bluestar said. "You'll never know what you'll need later on."

Jaypaw nodded.

"It's time we go." The she-cat said.

Jaypaw nodded again. They said their good-byes and swiftly headed back to the Moonpool. When they reached it he went to his sleeping spot and lay down. Before he closed his eyes he looked at the she-cat.

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Many times." She purred. "I will come to you and teach you new things. You have a lot to learn and Leafpool won't know everything you need to know."

"Does she know about this meeting?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. This was just between you and StarClan. But now you must rest."

He laid his head down and thought a while. Finally he asked, "Can I know your name now?"

"Not now." She whispered. Her body began to fade and his eyes felt heavy. They began to shut and everything started to go black. "You will learn it in time. But until then call me what ever you wish."

Jaypaw awoke to a paw lightly pressing into his side.

"Jaypaw, Jaypaw! Wake up!" Leafpool whispered. "It's time to go."

Jaypaw yawned and made a lot of effort to get up. His muscles screamed in protest from stiffness but he ignored it. Without talking, all the medicine cats gathered and left the area at a brisk pace.

Leafpool said her good-byes to the others at the WindClan border and they set off for the camp for a long rest.

* * *

**Yeah...so it's not the greatest chapter in the world and I'm sorry about that. I had a good idea for this chapter...but I was unable to to type it for a long time because of my computer, so I forgot the original idea. Sorry. But the Next chapter will be much better. I can promise that.**


	11. Chapter 10

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:SimSun; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:宋体; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:1 135135232 16 0 262144 0; font-face font-family:"\SimSun"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:1 135135232 16 0 262144 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-layout-grid-align:none; text-autospace:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun; p.MsoList, li.MsoList, div.MsoList mso-style-parent:"Body Text"; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:6.0pt; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:none; mso-layout-grid-align:none; text-autospace:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun; p.MsoBodyText, li.MsoBodyText, div.MsoBodyText margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:6.0pt; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:none; mso-layout-grid-align:none; text-autospace:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Jaypaw awoke to a shrilling wail. He jumped to his paws and bolted outside. When he got to the entrance of the den he was hit with a wave of panic and confusion. Jaypaw pinpointed the source and scampered over. Ferncloud was wailing up a storm and causing great confusion. Dustpelt was trying in vain to calm her down.

"My kits are missing!" She cried.

"Calm down, Ferncloud." Dustpelt cooed. "We'll find them. I bet their still in the camp and just hiding on us."

"No!" Ferncloud exclaimed. "When I woke up they weren't here. They've been gone a long time. I just know something has happened to them."

"We'll find them." Came a voice. Firestar was standing on Highledge. "We'll send out a search party. Let's hope their trail is still fresh."

Berrypaw burst through the bramble tunnel.

"Firestar!" He exclaimed. "Star is missing too!"

Cats began to emerge from their dens now. They huddled into a large group and looked around.

Firestar looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Berrypaw nodded. "We looked close by her den but she isn't anywhere near it. Her sent is stale too."

"She stole my kits!" Ferncloud exclaimed. "I knew she couldn't be trusted."

"That might not be true!" Leafpool pushed her way through the crowd. "Star goes on late walks to clear her head and tone her healing muscles. We have no proof she stole them."

"What other proof do we need?" Ferncloud hissed. "My kits are gone and so is Star. That's proof enough for me."

"Wait!" Cinderpaw mewed from behind the crowd. Everyone turned and looked at her. She flinched slightly under all the stares. "We all know Icekit and Foxkit are very adventurous. Are we sure Star stole them or did they just escape from camp and go on a little adventure?"

The cats began to murmur. Some agreed with Cinderpaw but others agreed with Ferncloud.

"We'll send out a search party then." Firestar said. "Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and I will lead them. Those not chosen to search will go on with their regular duties and keep a look out at the same time."

"I'm going!" Ferncloud stated. "And you won't stop me, Firestar. They're my kits and I need to make sure they're safe." Before Firestar could object she went over to Sandstorm and discussed where they should search but Sandstorm wouldn't talk. She instead tried to convince Ferncloud to stay in the camp.The Clan broke up and cats went into little groups or left to provide for the rest of the Clan.

Lionpaw and Hollypaw raced of to Jaypaw.

"So what do you think?" Hollypaw asked him. "Do you think she took them?"

Jaypaw shook his head.

"Then let's join a search party and prove she didn't do it." Lionpaw insisted.

"You two go ahead." Jaypaw said. "Leafpool is going to want me to be here to make sure Ferncloud stays in camp. We all know Firestar won't let her leave. And if the kits are hurt Leafpool will want my help." He yawned. "And I haven't gotten much sleep."

The two nodded and ran off to join a search group. Jaypaw went over to the nursery to help Daisy push Ferncloud into it. She wailed and complained the whole time.

Lionpaw raced behind his father with Hollypaw on his heals. They were going to the Shadowclan border in hope of finding the kits. Leafpool had decided to come with them and asked Jaypaw to get things ready. She raced next to Brambleclaw and they spoke quietly with each other.

"So do you think they came this way?" Lionpaw asked Hollypaw.

"Cloudtail picked up a little trace of them and it headed in this direction so they must be." Hollypaw said. Lionpaw nodded. The patrol picked up the pace and ran on.

When they got closer to the border they heard a strange growling noise. They stopped and looked at each other.

"What do you think that is?" Hollypaw asked. Cloudtail took a good sniff.

"Fox!" He exclaimed. Then they hear a cry from a small kit.

"Oh no!" Hollypaw cried.

The group raced off. They came to the spot and found six foxes and Star standing in front of them. Blood ran out of a long scratch that dragged down her right eye, seeping into it. She stood over Foxkit and Icekit protectively, lashing out with her large paws whenever a fox came too near. Icekit laid on the ground without moving while foxkit hugged closer to her hissing at the foxes. Star barked wildly at them but they paid no attention. They were hungry by the looks of their bellies and wanted the kits badly.

"Lionpaw." Brambleclaw whispered. "Go get Firestar. Tell him to come quickly. We can't defeat them like this."

Lionpaw nodded. "Will you be able to hold them off until I get back?"

"We'll do our best." Brambleclaw replied.

Lionpaw ran off towards the lakeshore. Hollypaw took a deep breath and at Brambleclaw's command they charged in. Leafpool charged into the fox Star was swatting at, blowing it over from surprise.

Hollypaw raced for the back leg of the closets fox and bit down hard. It yelped and spun its head around to bite her. She let go and jumped away just in time. She clawed its face and then ran about it and bit its other leg. It again tried to bite her but she dodged it. Hollypaw jumped on the fox and dug her claws into its back. It tried to throw her off but she clung on tighter.

The fox felt on its side and rolled over. Hollypaw hit the ground, hard, and didn't move. The fox came closer to her and bit down on her neck. It picked her up and shook her around. She felt so helpless. Then she heard a familiar battle cry and the teeth ceased to hold her. She fell to the ground and looked over her shoulder to see Sandstorm and Thornclaw wrestling with the fox. Hollypaw looked around and realized all three patrols were here.

"Thank StarClan!" She exclaimed. Lionpaw ran over to her and gave her a quick lick on the ear.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She breathed. "How'd you get them so fast?"

"Sandstorm's patrol had met up with Firestar's and where heading our way to find out if we had found them." Lionpaw explained. "When I got to them I told them about the foxes and Firestar told me, without hesitation, to show the way."

"Well that was lucky." Hollypaw said. "But we should help out don't you think?"

Lionpaw nodded and they charged into battle. They teamed up with Cloudtail and Brightheart and went after a young looking fox. Brightheart weaved back and forth, confusing the animal, while Cloudtail, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw attacked its sides. The fox eventually backed off and ran away. Lionpaw gave a triumphant yowl and turned back to the battle. But the battle was almost over.

The remaining foxes were backing away slowly with the cats following. The foxes swung their heads in fear and barked wildly. Star let out a loud roar similar to those of LionClan and that sealed the foxes' fear. The Clan looked at Star in astonishment. The foxes turned and ran. Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Whitewing chased after them.

"I'm glad to see you all." Star sighed, ignoring their stares.

"Leafpool walked over to her. "Are you ok?"

Star looked down at the two kits. "I'm more worried about them. Icekit went at one of the foxes and he swung his head hard enough to knock her to the ground."

Leafpool nodded. She inspected Foxkit first and then Icekit. Sandstorm came over and picked her up gently.

"Can you walk?" Firestar asked Foxkit. He nodded. The group began to move to the Camp but Foxkit didn't budge.

"Foxkit?" Firestar looked at him.

"Don't send Star away!" He blurted out. "It's not her fault! We snuck out of camp and followed her. It was our fault the foxes came after us. It's our fault! Don't send her away!"

Firestar just looked at him as he rambled. Leafpool came over to him and gave him a reasuing lick on the ear.

"She isn't going anywhere." She cooed.

"She risked her life to save yours and your sister's." Firestar put in. "I would never make her leave."

Foxkit's tail raised and he looked at Star. She just smiled at him and nudged him forward. He happily trailed behind the group to the camp. Cloudtail, Thornclaw and Whitewing caught up to them moments later.

"Icekit!" Ferncloud exclaimed. She rushed over to Sandstorm and tried to take the small kit but Sandstorm refused.

"That piece of fox dung twoleg! How could she do that to my kit?" Ferncloud hissed.

Brightheart hissed at her and struck her paw out at her, fiercely. "You should be grateful! If it wasn't for Star both of the kits would have been killed!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise. No cat had seen her this angry. Ferncloud was surprised the most. Star pushed her way over the bramble wall and Foxkit quickly scampered through after her. By now most of the camp was gathering around the entrance, curiosity burning in their eyes.

"It's ok Brightheart." Star sighed. "You don't have to defend me."

"But it's the right thing to do!" Foxkit blurted out. "It was my idea to leave camp. It's my fault you had to rescue us. It's my fault Icekit might die." He started to whimper.

"That is nonsense." Star said sweetly. "You wouldn't have known they were around and I didn't have to save you." Foxkit looked at her, hurt from her last words. "I saved you because I cared." He licked some of the blood off her cheek. Ferncloud slowly walked over to them.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Ferncloud said." "I was just-"

"It's ok." Star interrupted. "You're a mother and mothers are supposed to worry."

Leafpool walked over to them and nudged Star. "You need to come to my den, now. We need to fix up your eye."

Star followed without a word. Ferncloud tried to coax Foxkit into the nursery but he refused.

"I won't go in until Icekit does!" He exclaimed. He took off towards the Medicine cat den. Ferncloud was left standing alone. She went into the nursery to lie down but her thoughts made her uncomfortable. She thought for a long time and came to a conclusion. She got up from her nest and went to talk to Firestar.

* * *

**OOOH! What is Ferncloud going to do now!? Well...you'll have to find out in the next chapter :) Hope you liked this one.**


End file.
